Ghost Poro
Notes * On modes where wards are disabled, Ghost Poro is exchanged with . * Spawning 10 Ghost Poros/Spotting 10 enemy champions grants you a total of . * Entering a brush that is already being watched over by your Poro will cause him to move to the location where you entered the brush. ** Allies will not interact with your Poro, and may even spawn their own alongside yours if they have the rune. * Stealthed enemies will scare away Ghost Poros - so be wary if he appears to run away for no reason. * If your Ghost Poro is inside a brush, it is only scared away if an enemy moves into his sight radius, within the brush. An enemy that is in his sight radius but not in the brush will not scare him, nor will an enemy that is in the brush but outside his sight radius. ** Ghost Poros spawned inside a bush from despawn briefly after the bush has disappeared. Map-Specific Differences Patch History Now also grants bonus adaptive stats when your Ghost Poro spots an enemy champion. ;V9.7 * ** When your wards expire, they leave behind a Ghost Poro, which grants over a 450-unit area for 60 seconds. Wards killed by enemies don't spawn Ghost Poros. ** Nearby enemy champions scare the Ghost Poro away. ** Gain for every Ghost Poro spawned, up to 10, for a maximum of . ** After spawning 10 poros, additionally gain . * ** Entering a brush instigates a 1-second channel that, upon completion, swaps your current trinket for a . You may move while channeling but must remain within the brush for the duration and you will be interrupted by damage. The Ghost Poro can be placed at your feet, granting over a 450-unit area for 300 seconds, or until you place a new one. ** If an enemy enters brush with a Ghost Poro in it, they scare it away, making it ping its team and putting it on a 60-second cooldown. ** Whilst either you or your Ghost Poro is in enemy territory, gain . ;V8.14 * ** Entering a brush instigates a 1-second channel that, upon completion, swaps your current trinket for a . You may move while channeling but must remain within the brush for the duration and you will be interrupted by damage. The Ghost Poro can be placed at your feet, granting over a 450-unit area for 300 seconds, or until you place a new one. ** If an enemy enters brush with a Ghost Poro in it, they scare it away, making it ping its team and putting it on a 60-second cooldown. ** Whilst either you or your Ghost Poro is in enemy territory, gain Ability Power}} or bonus Attack Damage}} (Adaptive). * ** Entering a brush instigates a channel that, upon completion, summons a . You may move while channeling but must remain within the brush for the duration and you will be interrupted by damage. ** The Poro grants over a 450-unit area until a new one is summoned or until an enemy champion enters the brush. If an enemy champion scares away the Poro, he will ping his team and then go on cooldown for a short while. ** 3 seconds. ;V8.2 * Vision radius increased to 450 from 350. ;V7.24 * Now has visual effects based on the team it's on. ;V7.23 * Poro channel is only interrupted if you take damage, from if you enter combat. ;V7.22 Added * Domination Slot 2 rune. ** Entering a brush instigates a channel that, upon completion, summons a . You may move while channeling but must remain within the brush for the duration and you will be interrupted by damage. ** The Poro grants over the surrounding area until a new one is summoned or until an enemy champion enters the brush. If an enemy champion scares away the Poro, the effect is put on cooldown. ** 3 seconds. }} de:Gespenster-Poro (Rune)